


Fluch der Menschlichkeit

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Deutsch | German, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durch das Blut eines Morah Dämons wird Angel zum Menschen. Er ist überglücklich und verbrigt die Nacht mit Buffy, die zufälligerweise gerade in L.A. ist. Doch am nächsten Morgen erwartet alle beteiligten eine böse Überraschung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Springtime Challenge auf BFF. Vorgabe war, die Folge "I'll remember you" zu verändern, dahingehend, dass Angel zwar ein Mensch wird, der Fluch jedoch nicht aufgehoben ist. Als er also als Mensch eine Liebesnacht mit Buffy verbringt, verliert er seine Seele und wird zu einem Menschlichen Angelus, der sich damit herumschlagen muss, dass er eben KEIN Vampir ist.

Angel fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er keuchte. Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Körper, sein Herz raste. „Was?“ Er stöhnte, krümmte sich. „Nein! Das … das ist nicht möglich!“ Pure Panik machte sich in ihm breit, alles beherrschende Panik. Er starrte auf Buffy hinab. Sie schlief. Sie war so wunderschön, so unschuldig. Erneut zog sich der Schmerz durch seinen Körper und er spürte, dasser keine Zeit mehr dafür hatte. Nicht einmal Zeit, um sie zu warnen. Es war zuspät. Eigentlich war es vollkommen unmöglich, was gerade passierte und doch war es wahr.

Rasch rappelte er sich hoch, griff sich auf seiner Flucht aus dem Raum noch eine Hose und stürzte die Treppen hinauf. Er schaffte es irgendwie, die Hose dabei noch anzuziehen und stürzte dann Hals über Kopf aus der Tür.

Angel rannte wie von Sinnen, rannte so weit es ihm irgend möglich war, um möglichst weit weg von Buffy zu kommen. Auch wenn er jetzt ein Mensch war, auch wenn Angelus ein Mensch sein würde … Buffy war in Gefahr. Sie alle waren das! Feuer brannte in seinem Körper, seinem Innersten, ließ ihn straucheln, stürzen. Die Seele wurde von unsichtbaren Kräften regelrecht aus seinem Körper gerissen und alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

\-------

Buffy rollte sich träge auf die andere Seite und wollte sich wieder an Angel schmiegen, doch da waren nur Kissen, noch immer warm. Sie kuschelte sich daran und sog tief den Duft von Angel ein, der darin haftete. Er konnte noch nicht lange wach sein und bestimmt würde er gleich zurückkommen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als ihr klar wurde, dass Valentinstag war. Bestimmt war er aufgestanden, um ihr Frühstück ans Bett zu bringen oder etwas ähnlich Romantisches zu machen. Es musste einfach so sein. Dabei war sie doch schon glücklich. Ein schöneres Geschenk als Angel wieder zu einem Menschen zu machen, hätten ihr die Mächte, oder wer auch immer die Hand im Spiel hatte, gar nicht machen können! So perfekt.

Sie döste träge vor sich hin und wartete auf Angel. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich in ihr Bewusstsein stahl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war zu ruhig. Viel zu leise. Das leise Gefühl, alleine zu sein, beschlich sie wie eine Wolke, die sich unaufhaltsam vor die Sonne schob. Endlich rang sie sich dazu durch, die Augen zu öffnen. Sie richtete sich auf. „Angel?“ Stille. Nichts als Stille. Buffy schluckte und zog die Decke höher. Es war plötzlich so schrecklich kalt.

„Angel!“ Sie rief seinen Namen erneut. „Das ist nicht lustig!“ Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Langsam stand sie auf, suchte ihre Kleidung zusammen und zog sich an, um nach oben zu gehen. Es gab bestimmt einen Grund dafür. Es musste einen Grund geben. Vielleicht ein dringender Fall …

Suchend blickte sie sich um. Ganz gewiss hatte er ihr eine Notiz hinterlassen, irgendwo. Nach einigen Minuten gab sie die Suche jedoch auf. In dem Chaos, das sie beide am Vorabend verursacht hatten, konnte sie nichts finden und natürlich hätte er eine mögliche Nachricht auf das Kissen gelegt oder an eine andere Stelle, an der sie ihr sofort aufgefallen wäre. Endlich ging Buffy nach oben. Vielleicht war Angel ja dort …

*---*

Er schlug die Augen auf. Irgendwas stimmte nicht, doch es dauerte einen Moment bis Angelus tatsächlich realisierte, was genau nicht stimmte. Er war frei, das war gut. Aber dennoch war er nicht er selbst. Es machte keinen Sinn, bis … er das Schlagen seines eigenen Herzens fühlte.

„Was zur Hölle soll das denn sein?“ Geschockt richtete er sich auf, tastete an seinem Hals nach dem deutlich fühlbaren Puls.

_Herzschlag? Das kann nicht sein! Das ist unmöglich_ , dachte Angelus wütend. Das war nicht richtig. Das war einfach überhaupt nicht in Ordnung. Es war unnatürlich, es war falsch und überhaupt …

„Hey, guck dir das mal an. Hockt hier halbnackt in der Gosse! Der Kerl ist doch bestimmt besoffen!“, störte eine Stimme seine Gedanken. Angelus’ Blick schoss nach rechts, wo zwei junge Männer standen und sich köstlich über ihn amüsierten. Er knurrte, doch das missglückte jämmerlich. Es klang eher nach dem Brummen eines unmutigen Bären und als er sein Gesicht betastete, wurde ihm klar, dass er kein Game Face trug, wie es eigentlich der Fall hätte sein müssen. Die Sache behagte ihm gar nicht. Aber natürlich konnte er es nicht ungestraft lassen, wenn sich jemand über ihn lustig machte. Er stand auf und ging auf die beiden zu.

Dem ersten verpasste er einen heftigen Kinnhaken und der Mann taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Die Störenfriede sahen sich kurz an und stürzten sich dann auf ihn, noch ehe er sich auf den zweiten stürzen konnte.

Schläge prasselten auf ihn ein und voller Wut und Enttäuschung musste er feststellen, dass die Tatsache, dass er jetzt scheinbar ein Mensch war, sich nicht nur im Fehlen seines Game Face äußerte. Nicht, dass er als Vampir keine Schmerzen fühlen konnte, doch das hier tat richtig weh und vor allem ging er schneller zu Boden als er den Gedanken formen konnte, dass er sich wohl nicht so leicht gegen zwei Angreifer würde durchsetzen können, wie er angenommen hatte.

Wütend trat er mit voller Kraft nach dem Mann, der ihm am nächsten Stand. Ein grässliches Geräusch ertönte und mit Genugtuung sah er, dass der Mann einknickte. Vermutlich hatte er ihm gerade erfolgreich das Bein gebrochen. Immerhin etwas.

„Verdammtest Mistschwein!“, erboste sich da der andere und trat mit dem Fuß nach seinem Gesicht. Nur knapp konnte Angelus ausweichen und wurde sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass auch sein Reaktionsvermögen ganz beachtlich darunter litt, dass er kein Vampir mehr war. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Es musste ein blöder Scherz oder ähnliches sein. Wie war es überhaupt möglich?

Gefangen in seinen wirren Gedanken vernachlässigte er seine Deckung und musste einen äußerst schmerzhaften Tritt in die Magengegend einstecken, der ihn würgen ließ. Er keuchte und japste gleich darauf nach Luft, als ein weiterer Tritt gegen seinen Brustkorb die Luft aus seinen Lungen presste.

Die Gegebenheiten erforderte eine Änderung seiner Taktik, wie ihm endlich bewusst wurde. Zuerst musste er die Situation richtig begreifen, sehen, was es für ihn bedeutete. Danach konnte er noch immer überliegen, wie er die Menschheit ausrotten …

_Du bist jetzt selbst ein Mensch, du verdammter Idiot_ , meldete sich irgendwo zwischen den Tritten und Schlägen eine Stimme in seinem Gehirn.

„Verdammter Mistkerl!“, herrschte ihn sein Angreifer gerade wieder an, dann ließ er von ihm ab und war verschwunden. Ebenso der Mann, den er erfolgreich verletzt und zu Boden geworfen hatte. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich die Welt jetzt mindestens doppelt so schnell drehte, wie zuvor und er hasste Angel nur noch mehr für das, was er jetzt erdulden musste. Was für ein Desaster!

Er rappelte sich mühsam hoch und spuckte Blut aus, lachte. Die Situation war ein einziger Witz. Aber davon würde er sich nicht abhalten lassen. Ganz sicher nicht. Dazu war er schließlich viel zu intelligent! Er würde sich schon zurechtfinden. Aber zuerst musste er etwas gegen diese verdammten Schmerzen unternehmen, die sein Gehirn vernebelten und dann …

Er war noch auf Knien, als ihn Hände ergriffen und reichlich unsanft auf die Füße zogen.

„Ist das der Mann?“

„Ja, verdammt. Das ist er. Er hat uns völlig grundlos angegriffen und meinem Kollegen den Fuß gebrochen. Wir sind nur die Straße entlang gegangen und da hat er …“

„Verdammter Lügner!“, herrschte Angelus den Kerl an. Sein Hass wuchs ins unermessliche und wenn er nur in etwas besserer Verfassung gewesen wäre, hätte er …

„Sie kommen mit aufs Revier und geben dort eine Aussage ab. Der Kerl sieht nicht so aus, als könnte er irgendwem gefährlich werden.“ Erst jetzt verstand Angelus, was gerade passierte: Er wurde von zwei Polizisten festgehalten. „Und sie kommen auch mit auf’s Revier. Gehen wir. Meine Güte. So etwas am Valentinstag!“

„Was? Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Lasst mich sofort los, ihr verdammten Idioten!“, fauchte Angelus wütend. Doch alles, was er damit erreichte, waren Handschellen an seinen Handgelenken und ein paar bissige Bemerkungen der Polizisten, dass es wohl besser für ihn sei, die Klappe zu halten.

_Recht viel schlimmer kann dieser Tag wohl nicht mehr werden_ , kreisten die Gedanken in Angelus’ Kopf, als er in das Polizeiauto gestoßen wurde und sich das Fahrzeug in Bewegung setzte. Aber vielleicht hätte er das lieber nicht denken sollen.

*---*

Ziemlich rasch musste Angelus feststellen, dass Menschsein wirklich keinen Spaß machte. Er war schwach. So schrecklich schwach, im Vergleich zu seiner gewohnten Stärke. Er war verletzlich und Blut schmeckte ganz anders. Zumindest sein eigenes. Seine Lippe war aufgesprungen und er hatte sich wohl bei dem Versuch, sich zu verteidigen, in die Zunge gebissen. Außerdem wackelte ihm ein Zahn. Er schmeckte Blut und es war einfach nur ekelhaft. Ihm wurde übel. Das war wohl das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache, denn es führte ihm erneut vor Augen, dass er jetzt ein Mensch war. Ein verdammter Mensch!

Die ganze Befragerei verlief zu seiner vollsten Unzufriedenheit. Anfangs hatte er ihnen noch bissige Kommentare entgegen geworfen, sie gewarnt, ihn lieber gehen zu lassen, doch sehr schnell musste Angelus feststellen, dass ihm das nur weitere Probleme brachte und keinesfalls hilfreich war.

Letzten Endes fand er sich in einer Zelle wieder, allein. Das war gut. Eigentlich war es sehr gut. Es gab ihm Zeit, um nachzudenken, die Situation zu analysieren, festzustellen, wie er jetzt weiter vorgehen konnte. Dazu brauchte er Ruhe.

Tatsächlich setzte er sich auf die harte Pritsche und fing an, sich einen Plan zu überlegen, wie er das Beste aus seiner Situation machen konnte.

*---*

Die Tür ging auf. Buffy wandte sich um, voller Erwartung. Doch es war nicht Angel, der eintrat und sie freundlich anlächelte. Es war Doyle. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, blieb stehen und sah sie an. Plötzlich senkte er den Blick. Erst jetzt fiel Buffy auf, dass er eine Rose in der Hand hielt, die er in diesem Moment hinter seinem Rücken zu verbergen suchte.

„Hey. Ah. Ich hätte schwören können, dass wir euch beiden heute nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich meine …“

„Ja.“ Buffy seufzte. „Ich hätte eigentlich ähnliche Pläne für den Tag gehabt, aber … Angel ist verschwunden.“

„Verschwunden?“ Buffy nickte schweigend. „Wie meinst du das?“ Sie seufzte genervt.

„Ich meine, dass ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin und er war nicht da“, fauchte sie Doyle an. Er wirkte etwas verletzt und sie seufzte erneut. „Tut mir leid. Es ist nur …“

„Schon okay.“ Er winkte ab. Die Tür wurde schwungvoll aufgerissen und hätte ihn beinahe in den Rücken getroffen, wenn Doyle nicht so rasch reagiert hätte und ausgewichen wäre.

„Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Ich fasse es nicht!“

„Ja. Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Cordelia“, meinte Doyle sarkastisch. Er öffnete den Mund erneut, schloss ihn aber wieder, blickte abermals zur Seite. Er sah ertappt aus, doch das bemerkte Cordelia überhaupt nicht. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt damit, sich über irgendetwas aufzuregen, als dass sie ihm wirklich Aufmerksamkeit hätte schenken können.

„Das ist unfassbar. Valentinstag! Ich habe diesen Tag in der High School wirklich genossen, ich meine, Gott! Ich war beliebt und die meisten Kerle wären gestorben, nur um einen Tag mit mir verbringen zu dürfen. Valentinstag! Das waren Rosen … und Geschenke … und Karten … und … nichts! Gar nichts! Das ist der schwärzeste Valentinstag meines Lebens!“ Sie ging an ihren Tisch und schmiss ihre Handtasche darauf.

„Ah. Ich bin sicher, so schlimm ist es nicht. Der Tag hat doch gerade erst begonnen, vielleicht …“

„Lass es, Doyle. Du verstehst das nicht. Ich wette, du hast zu Valentinstag noch nie etwas bekommen oder jemandem auch nur eine Rose geschenkt.“

„Ja. Stimmt. Du hast mich ja so durchschaut, Cordelia. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss noch was erledigen.“ Damit verschwand Doyle, sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass Cordelia die Rose nicht sah. Die jedoch war viel zu sehr mit meckern beschäftigt.

„Dir ist echt nicht zu helfen, Cordelia“, murmelte Buffy leise.

„Wo ist Angel? Ich weiß ja, der ist jetzt im siebten Himmel mit seinem ganzen Menschsein und mit dir zusammen und ich will ja gar nicht wissen, was ihr letzte Nacht alles getrieben habt, aber als Boss hätte er ja vielleicht an den Valentinstag denken können. Das wäre ja wohl das Mindeste …“

„Halt die Klappe, Cordelia!“, fauchte Buffy sie endlich an. „Er ist verschwunden!“

Das war das erste Mal seit ihrem Eintreten, dass Cordelia tatsächlich still war und die Worte wirklich wahrnahm. „Oh“, meinte sie verwundert und ließ sich auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch fallen.

*---*

Eigentlich hatte Angelus noch keinen wirklichen Plan. Er wusste nur, dass er endlich hier raus musste, aus dieser Zelle und er hatte Hunger. Nagenden Hunger. Er hatte auch längst den Entschluss gefasst, dass er vorerst Angel spielen würde, so gut es ging, um hier raus zu kommen. Angel konnte schließlich immer auf die Hilfe seiner Freunde zählen, die würden ihn schon aus dem Knast holen. Sie mussten einfach.

Der nächste Schritt war dann auf jeden Fall, irgendwie wieder der zu werden, der er zuvor gewesen war. Nicht Angel, oh nein. Bei allen Höllenfeuern! Das war das Letzte, was er wollte. Aber er musste eine Möglichkeit finden, um wieder ein Vampir zu werden. Das Einfachste war mit Sicherheit, sich einfach verwandeln zu lassen. Vielleicht würde das ja sogar klappen, er musste nur … erst einmal aus der Zelle raus!

„Hey!“, rief er in den leeren Gang. „Hallo! Ich habe das Recht auf ein Telefonat!“ Keine Reaktion erfolgte. „Ich will einen Anruf machen! Das steht mir zu.“ Ein Polizist steckte den Kopf in den Gang und sah ihn an.

„Halt die Klappe“, meinte er finster. Angelus murrte missmutig.

„Dann halt anders.“ Er lächelte böse. „Okay. Ich weiß, ich hab mich aufgeführt und ihr seid sauer, aber kommt schon Leute! Es ist Valentinstag, richtig? Meine Freundin hockt da draußen und ich hab ihr noch nicht mal alles Liebe gewünscht, das muss doch möglich sein, oder?“ Der Polizist kam nicht zurück. Angelus fluchte leise, ehe er sich gegen die Gitterstäbe lehnte. „Ein Anruf. Das kann doch nicht zu viel verlangt sein“, meinte er erneut. „Komm schon, Mann! Hey, hast du ne Freundin? Oder eine Frau?“ Der Polizist kam wieder in den Gang, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und fixierte Angelus nachdenklich. „Ah, du weißt doch, wie das Weibsvolk so ist, oder? Vergiss einmal einen wichtigen Tag und du hast für das kommende Jahr die Hölle auf Erden. Ein Hirn wie ein Elefant, das kriegt man doch noch fünf Jahre später vorgeworfen!“ Der Polizist lachte und nickte schließlich.

„Stimmt. Ich hab unser zweijähriges vergessen. Wir sind jetzt seit mittlerweile sieben Jahren verheiratet, aber darauf reitet sie noch immer herum.“ Angelus grinste. Er hatte bereits gewonnen. „Hey, aber keine Tricks, verstanden? Und nur mit Handschellen.“ Er hielt die Maske aus Heiterkeit und Zustimmung aufrecht, obwohl er innerlich kochte. Vielleicht hätte er zuvor nicht dreimal versuchen sollen, ihnen zu entkommen. Jetzt war die Sache natürlich schwieriger, zumal er definitiv zu schwach war, um den Mann einfach zu überwältigen.

Kurz darauf stand er mit Handschellen vor dem Telefon. „Bisschen Privatsphäre vielleicht?“

„Tut mir leid, kann ich nicht zulassen“, gab der Polizist fast bedauernd zurück. Angelus nickte missmutig und wählte endlich die Nummer. Zu seinem Leidwesen antwortete ihm Cordelia und sie begann gleich zu beginn mit einer Schimpftirade, die er über sich ergehen lassen musste, weil er einfach nicht schaffte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Cordelia, ich … Cordelia! CORDELIA! Hey! Halt die Klappe!“ Es war einfach zu viel verlangt, ihr zuzuhören. Stille antwortete ihm. Wohltuende Stille. „Gib mir Buffy“, erklärte Angelus in möglichst Angel-mäßigem Tonfall. Für einen Moment schien es, als würde Cordelia einfach aufhängen, doch dann hörte er sie nach Buffy rufen und kurz darauf war die kleine blonde Jägerin am Telefon. Angelus holte tief Luft – irgendwie war es seltsam, zu atmen – und legte sich seine Worte zurecht.

„Buffy“, begann er schließlich, um einen möglichst süßlichen Tonfall bemüht, bei dem sich ihm selbst beinahe der Magen umdrehte. „Hör zu. Ich hab ein Problem und brauch Hilfe.“ Er hatte sich von dem Polizisten weggedreht, damit der sein Gesicht nicht sah und verzog selbiges jetzt aufgrund der grausig lieblichen Worte, die seine Lippen formen mussten, um aus dieser verdammten Situation heraus zu kommen. „Erzähl ich dir alles. Ich hab einen echt guten Grund … Nein, ich weiß, dass Valentinstag ist. Ich mach es wieder gut. Bestimmt.“ Er grinste boshaft. Ja, das würde er. Aber nicht so, wie sie es sich mit Sicherheit wünschte. „Hör zu. Komm einfach zur Polizeistation und hol mich raus.“ Sein Tonfall war längst nicht mehr so süß wie noch am Anfang. Es war anstrengend, es war nervig, sie sollte einfach ihre verdammte Klappe halten und kommen.

„Ja, verdammt, das habe ich gesagt. Was ist? Kommst du oder nicht?“ Er bemühte sich, nicht allzu wütend zu klingen. Es war nicht leicht. „Okay. Ich erklär dir dann alles. Versprochen.“ Wieder dieses jämmerlich süßliche Getue, um sie dazu zu bringen, das zu tun, was er wollte. Oh, er hasste den Tag nur noch mehr! Endlich erklärte sich Buffy bereit, vorbeizukommen und er legte auf. Er grinste, als er sich zu dem Polizisten umwandte. „Frauen, huh?“, meinte er gleichgültig und ließ sich dann widerstrebend und innerlich tobend wieder in die Zelle führen. Er hoffte nur, dass Buffy sich beeilen würde, damit er endlich anfangen konnte, den Tag wirklich zu genießen.


	2. Chapter 2

Noch während er auf Buffy wartete, schmiedete Angelus bereits einen Plan. Er hatte keine Lust, Angel zu spielen. Er wollte er selbst sein und außerdem war Valentinstag und das war für ihn schon immer ein besonderer Tag gewesen. Ein Tag der besonderen Bosheiten. Er musste jetzt nur etwas finden, das er auch in kurzer Zeit umsetzen konnte und er hatte schon so eine Idee …

„Angel? Ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist denn passiert?“ Buffy trat an die Gitterstäbe und sah ihn eindringlich an. Angelus zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln und zuckte die Schultern, während er näher trat und die Hände um die Gitterstäbe schloss. Geradezu lasziv drängte er sich gegen das Eisen.

„Ist Valentin“, meinte er mit anzüglichem Tonfall. „Wollte es dir besorgen … ah ich meine dir etwas besorgen.“ Er grinste. Der geschockte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war es wert. Es war einfach zu verlockend gewesen. „Ernst beiseite, Buff. Ich wollte dir ein paar Rosen holen, Frühstück am Bett und so … da wurde ich angegriffen.“ Er verzog das Gesicht, drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, so dass sie mit Sicherheit die blau angelaufene Schwellung an seinem Unterkiefer sehen musste.

„Armer Angel. Du musst vorsichtiger werden“, meinte sie liebevoll und strich ihm über die Wange. „Jetzt wo du ein Mensch bist …“

„Holst du mich raus? Oder wollen wir noch den ganzen Tag hier stehen und reden? Reine Verschwendung!“, unterbrach Angelus, bevor er noch tiefer sinken würde.

„Ich seh mal, was ich tun kann.“ Damit verschwand Buffy wieder. Angelus verzog das Gesicht. Ihm war richtiggehend übel. So viel Süßholzgeraspel musste ja dem stärksten Mann den Magen umdrehen. Nach einer scheinbaren Unendlichkeit kehrte sie zurück, in Begleitung des Polizisten, der endlich die Zelle aufschloss. Nur Mühsam konnte Angelus den Impuls unterdrücken, sich auf den Mann zu stürzen und zumindest zu versuchen, ihm das Genick zu brechen. Aber natürlich konnte er sich das nicht erlauben. Nicht so lange er ein Mensch war und die Jägerin ihm somit überlegen war. Zumindest was die Körperkräfte anging. Er musste unbedingt schnell einen Ausweg finden. Mensch sein war nun wirklich nicht lustig.

*---*

Auf dem Weg zurück sprachen sie nicht. Zumindest sprach Angelus nicht. Buffy hingegen plapperte wie ein Wasserfall und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sie zum schweigen zu bringen. Vielleicht sollte er ihr einfach die Zunge herausreißen. Das würde helfen. Aber in seinem jetzigen, jämmerlichen Zustand, konnte er das kaum machen. Angelus lehnte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz zurück und holte tief Luft. Verdammt, das schmerzte. Jeder einzelne Atemzug jagte stechenden Schmerz in seine Seite und er wünschte sich sehnlichst, wieder ein Vampir zu sein. Dann musste man nicht atmen. Atmen war ohnehin Blödsinn. Er hatte noch nie verstanden, warum Menschen so scharf darauf waren, selbiges zu bleiben. Das Leben als Vampir war viel angenehmer.

„Alles in Ordnung, Angel?“ Buffy warf einen kurzen Blick in seine Richtung, ehe sie sich wieder der Straße zuwandte. Er brummte bestätigend, unwillig, ihr wirklich zu antworten. Nichts war in Ordnung, doch sie würde es nicht verstehen. „Was hast du denn? Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so komisch …“

„Ich bin verprügelt worden, ich war im Knast, und mir tut alles weh, was einem nur wehtun kann! Was soll diese Scheiß-Frage? Wie soll ich mich denn deiner Meinung nach benehmen? Soll ich dir zu Füßen liegen wie ein kleines Hündchen? Ist es das, was du willst?“ Ihr Unterkiefer klappte auf.

„Ich … es … tut mir leid, ich meinte doch nur … Angel …“

„Fahr einfach.“ Ah, das hatte gut getan. Er warf einen Blick zu ihr hinüber und genoss den geschockten und verletzten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Er zog neue Kraft aus dem Anblick. Irgendwie würde er schon wieder zu seiner alten Form finden und wenn er persönlich vor den verdammten Mächten der Ewigkeit auflaufen würde, dass sie dieses kleine Theater mit dem Menschsein Rückgängig machen sollten. Er würde seinen Willen bekommen. Irgendwie.

Er ärgerte sich schwer darüber, dass er so schwächlich war, fühlte sich unvollkommen, nur ein Schatten seiner selbst. Ein schreckliches Gefühl und schon seit er festgestellt hatte, dass er ein Mensch war, arbeitete sein Gehirn fortwährend, auf der Suche nach passablen Möglichkeiten, um sich aus diesem jammervollen Dasein zu befreien. Bisher ohne Erfolg.

Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich einfach von dem nächstbesten Vampir verwandeln zu lassen. Aber das war ein Gedanke gewesen, geboren aus purer Verzweiflung und dem Hass auf diese Menschlichkeit, in der er gerade gefangen war und es war weit unter seiner Würde, sich von einem dahergelaufenen Streuner verwandeln zu lassen.

Doch die Auswahl an geeigneten Vampiren, die er als Sire hätte akzeptieren können, war schwindend gering und nicht in Reichweite. Darla war tot. Darla wäre perfekt gewesen, aber Angel dieser verdammte Idiot hatte sie umgebracht. Seinen Sire, seine Lehrerin, seine langjährige Gefährtin. Angelus verlor sich für einen Moment in Erinnerungen an bessere Zeiten, als das Blut noch süß und warm seine Kehle hinab geronnen war, als die Opfer lange litten und Darla ihn bei seinen Spielen mit blitzenden Augen beobachtet hatte. Schöne Zeiten. So vollkommen.

„Angel?“ Die Stimme der Jägerin bohrte sich in seine Gedanken, durchbrach seine Erinnerungen mit dieser nervigen, süßholzraspeligen Piepserei. Gelangweilt wandte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung, machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie ihn gerade bei etwas gestört hatte. „Sollten wir dich nicht lieber in ein Krankenhaus …“

„Nein“, gab er lakonisch zurück. „Ich will mich einfach ein wenig hinlegen.“ Klang ungefähr nach Angel, dem alten Weichei. Vielleicht eine Spur zu desinteressiert. „Kannst dich ja zu mir legen und mich pflegen.“ Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Vielleicht konnte er sie ja zu einem kleinen Rollenspiel überreden, nur ein klein wenig fesseln und dann wäre sie ihm ausgeliefert, auch wenn sie ihm derzeit körperlich überlegen war. Der Gedanke hatte etwas für sich.

Sie warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr zu seinem Vorschlag. Angelus hatte auch keine Lust, darauf herumzureiten. Er gab sich wieder seinen Erinnerungen hin. Man konnte fast sagen, dass er den Erinnerungen nachhing. Es waren schöne Zeiten gewesen. Alternativ käme vielleicht noch Drusilla für seine Verwandlung in Frage, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sich derzeit herumtrieb und vor allem konnte er unmöglich ewig als Mensch herumlaufen und darauf hoffen, dass er sie fand. Das war viel zu aufwändig.

Spike war natürlich vollkommen unmöglich. Der Knabe war ja zu unfähig, um irgendetwas auf die Reihe zu kriegen und außerdem widerstrebte es Angelus zutiefst, sein Childe am Ende als seinen Sire ehren zu müssen. Spike war sein Junge, daran sollte sich auch nichts ändern. Der Kleine käme gewiss nur auf blöde Gedanken. Abgesehen davon konnte der im Moment ja nicht einmal an einem sterbenden nuckeln, geschweige denn einen Menschen umbringen oder zum Vampir machen.

Kurz darauf – Angelus hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wie er aus dieser Misere entkommen sollte – hielt Buffy den Wagen an und sie stiegen aus. Sie wartete bis er sie erreicht hatte und passte sich seiner Geschwindigkeit an, was ja eigentlich nett war, denn er humpelte leicht, aber natürlich ärgerte es Angelus ungemein, dass sie so liebevoll und besorgt um ihn – eigentlich ja um Angel – war.

Doyle und Cordelia waren im Büro und starrten ihn reichlich entsetzt an. „Angel, was ist passiert? Bist du in einen Kampf mit ein paar Dämonen gestolpert? Am helllichten Tag?“, erkundigte sich Doyle besorgt. Cordelia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn finster an.

„Ich bin immer noch sauer!“, erklärte sie Finster.

„Kleine, Valentin ist kein Feiertag. Wenn du heute frei haben wolltest, hättest du eben Urlaub nehmen müssen“, meinte Angelus ungerührt und ging an ihr vorbei in Richtung Treppen. Mit Cordelia würde er sich später befassen. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran. Buffy folgte ihm mit einem leichten Schulterzucken als Antwort auf die fragenden Blicke der beiden anderen.

Als sie unten ankam, stand Angel vor dem offenen Kühlschrank und starrte hinein. „Na? Nicht das da, was du haben willst?“ Sie lächelte sanft. Er hatte gestern alles mögliche in sich hinein gestopft, nur um den Geschmack zu genießen. Hinterher war ihm schlecht geworden.

„Nein“, murmelte er abweisend und knallte die Kühlschranktür zu.

„Wonach steht dir denn der Sinn?“ Sie trat von hinten an ihn ran und legte vorsichtig die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken.

„Hm.“ Angelus grinste verträumt. „Wonach steht mir der Sinn … Nach dir. Auf meinem Bett. In Handschellen, vorzugsweise.“ Sie hielt inne, löste sich von ihm.

„Was?“

„Ach komm schon. Tu nicht so als hättest du noch nie über solche Spielereien phantasiert. Ich bin beim ersten Mal auch nett und lass die Peitsche weg.“ Er beobachtete sie von der Seite, sah ihren völlig überrumpelten Gesichtsausdruck, erfreute sich ungemein an dem Anblick.

„Angel! Was ist nur los mit dir?“

„Hey. Ich hab so lange brav und enthaltsam gelebt, das staut sich auf, verstehst du?“ Er grinste anzüglich. „Stell dich doch nicht an wie ein Mädchen! Ach, ich vergaß: du bist ja eins. Okay, dann nicht.“ Er zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich ab, trat an Angels Kleiderschrank, in der Hoffnung ein paar anständige Klamotten zu finden. Er hatte eine eng anliegende Lederhose besessen, doch gewiss hatte der Waschlappen das gute Stück entsorgt. Mit einem kurzen grinsen erblickte er das dunkle Leder in der hintersten Ecke im obersten Fach und zog sie hervor.

„Das willst du doch nicht anziehen, oder?“, erkundigte sich Buffy geschockt.

„Warum nicht? Ich bin nicht länger der vampirische Robin Hood, Rächer der geschlachteten. Ich muss nicht mehr herumrennen wie der letzte Heuler.“ Und ob er vorhatte, das anzuziehen. Etwas vertrautes, etwas das er kannte. Eine Verbindung zu dem, der er früher gewesen war. Buffy beobachtete ihn schweigend und Angelus fragte sich mittlerweile, wie weit er noch gehen konnte, ehe sie endlich begriff, wer tatsächlich vor ihr stand. Es wunderte ihn wirklich, dass sie es noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte. Vermutlich wollte sie es einfach nicht bemerken, wollte es nicht glauben, wollte nicht begreifen, was sie irgendwo gewiss schon wusste. Er machte anstalten, wieder nach oben zu gehen, da hielt sie ihn erneut auf.

„Ich dachte du wolltest dich hinlegen und ausruhen?“

„Du willst ja nicht. Ich geh lieber etwas die Sonne genießen“, erklärte er knapp und marschierte an ihr vorbei. Angelus hatte das dringende Bedürfnis weit weg von diesen jämmerlich besorgten Kreaturen zu sein. Wie konnte Angel es nur Tag für Tag mit diesen Dummköpfen aushalten! Er ignorierte Doyle und Cordelia und verließ das Gebäude ohne ein Wort des Abschieds.

*---*

Ein neuer Gedanke nahm langsam Gestalt an, während Angelus durch die Straßen von L.A. streifte: Wolfram und Hart. Sie hatten kein Interesse an Angel. Sie wollten ihn. Vielleicht konnte ihm dieser verfluchte Haufen Anzugträger bei seinem Problem behilflich sein. So sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte, von jemandem Abhängig zu sein und um etwas bitten zu müssen, es schien ihm die einzige brauchbare Lösung, im Moment. Also machte er sich auf den Weg zur Kanzlei.

Er bog um die letzte Ecke in die Straße in der sich das Gebäude befand und prallte beinahe mit jemandem zusammen. Nur knapp gelang es ihm, dem Mann auszuweichen. Er erkannte ihn. Angel kannte ihn. „Lindsey, alles senkrecht?“, er grinste, gespannt, was der kleine Anwalt zu sagen hatte, wenn es in sein Bewusstsein drängte, dass der Vampir, den er kannte, im hellen Sonnenschein herumlief. Der kleinere Mann stoppte und wandte sich um. Erst machte er ein wenig begeistertes und reichlich düsteres Gesicht, dann jedoch weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Angel? Wie ist das möglich?“ Angelus grinste böse.

„Überrascht? Aber wir wollen hier mal bei den Tatsachen bleiben: Nicht Angel.“ Der junge Mann sah ihn nachdenklich an, zuckte dann die Schultern.

„Angelus also? Der große Angelus. Hab schon viel von Ihnen gehört. Aber so schrecklich gefährlich wirken Sie jetzt gar nicht. Wie dem auch sei, ich muss weiter.“ Er wandte sich um. Dieser schmierige, kleine Anwalt wagte es tatsächlich ihm den Rücken zuzukehren. Das war mehr als Angelus ertragen konnte. Er packte den Kerl am Oberarm, riss ihn zurück und drängte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Vielleicht nicht gerade der beste Beginn, wenn man eigentlich eine Bitte vortragen wollte, aber das war Angelus egal.

„Nicht so eilig, Jungchen“, meinte er mit eisiger Stimme. „Gefährlich genug, um die die Hosen strammzuziehen.“

„Ach, sind wir jetzt per du?“ Lindsey zog erneut eine Augenbraue hoch. Er wirkte gelangweilt. „Egal. Ich habe einen Gerichtstermin und wenn ich nicht auftauche und den Fall verliere, weil Sie mich hier aufgehalten haben, dann können Sie sich später mit dem Dank der Seniorpartner herumschlagen. Und glauben Sie mir, Angelus, die sind mächtig genug, um Ihnen – wie sagten Sie noch so schön – die Hosen strammzuziehen. Und wenn sie nicht noch ein Veilchen zu dem blau verfärbten Kinn haben wollen, sollten Sie mich jetzt wirklich loslassen.“ Angelus hielt kurz inne.

„So mächtig, ja?“ Lindsey lächelte wissend. „Okay, warum sind Sie hier und machen Sie schnell. Ich habe wirklich nicht viel Zeit.“

„Kleiner Unfall. Unglücklicherweise bin ich ein Mensch und das gefällt mir nicht.“

„Und was sollen die Senior Partner oder Wolfram und Hart dagegen machen?“

„Sag du es mir, Lindsey.“

„Warum sollte es uns überhaupt interessieren?“, erkundigte sich der kleinere Mann weiter.

„Weil die Senior Partner mich wollen, aber als Mensch nütze ich nichts, deshalb …“

„Falsch.“

„Huh?“ Angelus fühlte sich regelrecht aus dem Konzept gerissen und schaffte nicht mehr als einen wirklich dummen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wenn wir die Wahl haben zwischen Ihnen und Angel dann wären Sie uns natürlich lieber. Aber wenn wir die Wahl haben, das Problem gänzlich zu beseitigen – und das ist hier ganz klar der Fall – dann kommt uns das gelegen. Niemand bei Wolfram und Hart wird Ihnen helfen. Sie sind wertlos und das werden sie bleiben, während Sie alt werden und sterben.“ Er lächelte, löste sich ohne größere Probleme aus Angelus’ Griff und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Willkommen im Leben.“ Damit wandte sich der Kerl ab und marschierte davon. Angelus war zu geschockt, um ihn erneut aufzuhalten. So hatte sein Plan nicht ausgesehen. Und dummerweise musste er sich jetzt wieder etwas Neues ausdenken, um sich aus dieser Situation herauszumanövrieren. Er war dieses Spiels längst müde. Es machte keinen Spaß, ein Mensch zu sein. Nun gut. Dann musste er sich eben anderweitig etwas Spaß besorgen.

*---*

„Cordelia!“ Er schlich wie eine Raubkatze durch die Tür in den Raum, fixierte sie, beobachtete sie.

„Was!“, meinte sie genervt, blickte nicht einmal hoch.

„Es ist Valentinstag.“

„Ach wirklich.“

„Keine Blumen auf deinem Tisch? Keine Karte? Keine Schokoherzchen? Was ist denn los?“ Er trat näher, schob mit der Hand einfach sämtlichen Kram zur Seite und setzte sich neben ihr auf die Tischkante, die junge Frau weiterhin mit den Augen fixierend. Sie zögerte einen Moment.

„Schokolade esse ich sowieso nicht und von Karten und Blumen kann ich mir weder etwas kaufen noch werde ich davon satt.“ Erklärte sie schnippisch. „Hab alles in den Müll geworfen.“

„Wirklich?“ Angelus sprang wieder auf und ging zum Mülleimer. „Da ist aber nicht viel drin.“ Er lächelte erneut. Ja, das kam seinem Sinn von Spaß schon näher. Ihre Augen verrieten deutlich, wie sehr seine Worte sie verletzten. „Hey, schau nicht so traurig.“ Er kam wieder näher, langsam. „Nicht alle haben dich vergessen, Cordelia.“ Auch der Satz schmerzte sie. Oh ja, er konnte es sehen, an dem spöttischen Lächeln, das ihr so wundervoll misslang.

„Tust ja gerade so, als wärst du heute schon mit Geschenken überhäuft worden.“

„Na, sagen wir mal … Buffy und ich haben den Valentinstag sehr intensiv eingeläutet.“ Er grinste erneut. „Aber weißt du … ich hab an dich gedacht.“ Er platzierte das kleine Päckchen vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch. „Für dich, Cordelia. Fröhlichen Valentinstag.“

Für Drusilla hätte er ein Herz besorgt, für Darla einen Säugling. Aber Cordelia musste man mit anderen Dingen umgarnen und es wäre nur noch erfüllender, ihr später ins Gesicht zu spucken, dass er die Kette vom Hals eines kleinen Mädchens gerissen hatte, nachdem er ihr das Genick gebrochen hatte. Sie war hübsch gewesen. So unschuldig, draußen im Park. War mit dem Puppenwagen zu weit von den Eltern weg gegangen.

„Oh Gott, Angel! Sie ist wundervoll!“ Ja, er hatte gewusst, dass sie die Kette lieben würde.

„Darf ich?“ Er streckte die Hand danach aus und sie ließ das zierliche Schmuckstück hineingleiten. Er trat hinter sie, sorgsam darauf bedacht, sie zu berühren, ihr besonders liebevoll die Haare zur Seite zu streichen, ehe er den Verschluss sorgsam schloss und seine Hände noch einen Moment länger in ihrem Nacken ruhen ließ. „Bekomme ich ein Dankeschön?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich mit leiser Stimme und beugte sich leicht über sie.

„Ich hab mich doch schon bedankt.“

„Ah. Aber das meine ich nicht.“ Er beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor, während Cordelia den Kopf bereits zur Seite gewandt hatte, um ihn anzusehen. „Sondern das.“ Damit stahl er sich einen Kuss von ihren Lippen. Natürlich war sie überrumpelt, doch das machte den Kuss umso süßer. Er hielt sie fest, ließ sie nicht entkommen, schob seine Zunge drängend in ihre Mundhöhle, als sie protestieren wollte und fälschlicherweise leicht die Lippen öffnete. Spätestens da hatte er gewonnen. Sie ergab sich entspannte, schloss die Augen.

Er nahm eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahr und der Kuss war gleich noch eine Spur süßer. Das war noch besser als das was er geplant hatte!

Endlich löste er sich von ihren Lippen, strich ihr über die Wange. „War ja gar nicht so schlimm. Nächstes Mal darfst du mir einen Blasen“, meinte er grinsend, tippte ihr mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Nasenspitze und wandte sich dann ab. „Hey Doyle.“ Er grinste. „Schöne Rose!“

„Ja, aber wie ich sehe, hast du dir ja etwas viel wertvolleres geleistet. Bist ja schließlich der Boss, nicht wahr?“, meinte Doyle kühl. Er war blass und starrte ihn aus hasserfüllten Augen an. Cordelia hingegen senkte den Blick und kratzte mit der rechten Hand an ihrem linken Daumennagel herum. Ihre Wangen hatten einen herrlichen Rot-Ton angenommen, der ihr, nach Angelus Meinung, sehr gut stand.

„Nächsten Valeltinstag feiern wir gebührlich“, meinte er mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln wobei er sie gerade gedanklich auszog. Kleidungsstück für Kleidungsstück. Sie war ja wirklich ein schönes Stück Fleisch und zu gerne hätte er rote Striemen auf ihre makellose Haut gezeichnet und sich von ihr den Rücken zerkratzen lassen. Sie war garantiert eine Wildkatze, wenn sie erst mal das reiche Mädchen fallen ließ.

„Wolltest du nicht gehen?“, schnappte Doyle wütend.

„Hast du Angst, dass sie dich nicht einmal ansieht, wenn ich in der Nähe bin? Du musst eben lernen, die Sprache der Frauen zu verstehen“, grinste Angelus amüsiert. „Aber schön. Wenn du dir in meiner Abwesenheit mehr Chancen ausrechnest … Viel Spaß bei dem sinnlosen Versuch. Du bist nicht ihr Typ. Krieg das in den Schädel.“ Damit wandte er sich ab und gab den beiden keine Gelegenheit mehr, sich vor ihm zu rechtfertigen.

Es war einfach herrlich. Zum ersten Mal seit er als Mensch erwacht war, fühlte sich Angelus wieder so richtig gut. Er war gerade auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinunter, als ihm Buffy entgegen kam und fast fand er es schade, dass sie erst jetzt kam. Es wäre viel lustiger gewesen, wenn sie ebenfalls ein paar Minuten eher nach oben gekommen wäre und wie Doyle bei dem Kuss zugesehen hätte. Aber Angelus wollte ja nicht gierig sein. Für sie würde er sich schon noch etwas einfallen lassen. Da sah er nicht wirklich ein Problem darin.

„Komm mit. Wir müssen uns unterhalten“, meinte Buffy und drängte ihn wieder nach oben.

„Was müssen wir denn jetzt schon wieder reden? Immer musst du alles bereden. Meine Güte! Fällt dir nichts Besseres ein?“

„Komm einfach mit, okay?“, meinte sie ruhig. Angelus verdrehte die Augen, folgte ihr aber tatsächlich wieder nach oben. Sie hatten kaum den Raum erreicht, in dem sich Cordelia und Doyle mit funkelnden Augen eisern anschwiegen, da wandte sie sich wieder zu ihm um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Okay, Angel. Was ist los?“

„Was soll sein?“

„Ja, das möchte ich jetzt aber auch mal wissen“, knurrte Doyle. Seine Augen sprachen Bände. Vorwürfe, wie er Cordelia hatte küssen können, wo er doch genau wusste, dass Doyle schon die ganze Zeit auf eine passende Gelegenheit hoffte, um ihr seine Gefühle gestehen zu können.

„Reden, reden, reden“ Angelus machte eine gelangweilte Handbewegung.

„Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so seltsam“, griff Buffy den Faden wieder auf, wollte ihn einfach nicht vom Anker lassen.

„Ich will aber nicht reden. Kommt schon Leute, lasst uns was anderes unternehmen. Wie wäre es mit Scharade?“ Er griff sich einen Stuhl, ließ sich plump darauf fallen, zog ein düsteres Gesicht und presste die Arme eng an seinen Körper. „Na? Wer bin ich?“ Er grinste breit, als ihn die anderen völlig entgeistert anstarrten. „Na gut, das is gemein. Außer Buff kann das ja niemand wissen. Also?“ Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an.

„Keine Ahnung. Was soll das überhaupt? Angel, wir …“

„Mann, seid ihr trübe Tassen. Das war Spike bei euch in Gefangenschaft. Hat mir übrigens verdammt gut gefallen, der Anblick. Fesseln stehen meinem Jungen ja so verdammt gut.“

„Deinem …“ Buffys Unterkiefer klappte auf, doch Angelus ließ sich davon nicht abhalten. Er hasste dieses ewige Angel-Spielen schon seit er damit anfangen musste und es war höchste Zeit, die Sache endlich zu beenden!

„Okay, nächster Versuch und jetzt strengt euch endlich mal ein bisschen an, okay?“ Er lehnte sich zurück, starrte düster in die Ferne und zog ein Gesicht als würde die Last der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern liegen.“

„Angel …“, begann Buffy und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Richtig! Ich wusste, dass das zu einfach ist. Also noch jemand anders. Passt auf: Aaaaah!“ Angel krallte die Hände in seine Haare, presste dabei die Handballen an seine Schläfen, ging etwas in die Knie und kniff die Augen zu, während er wie am Spieß brüllte.

„Angel, das ist nicht besonders witzig“, meinte Doyle leise. Er klang verletzt.

„Aber du hast dich erkannt. Das ist doch schon was. Und erkennt ihr das hier auch? ‚Oh, wohin soll ich mich wenden, wo ich deinen Anblick nicht ertragen muss! Ich …. Huh? Ah richtig. Ich muss jetzt gehen!’ Na?“ Er hatte definitiv Cordelia nachgeahmt und an ihrem Blick sah Angelus, dass sie es genau wusste.

„Angelus!“ Endlich begriff Buffy, was passiert sein musste, auch wenn es völlig unmöglich war.

„Wow! Du hast echt lang gebraucht, Jägerin. Also, so unter uns: Du warst auch schon schneller.“ Er lachte. Befreit, durch die Möglichkeit, endlich die Maske des ewig brütenden, schlecht gelaunten Angel abwerfen zu können, er selbst zu sein.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Ich meine, hätte nicht der Fluch … Angel war doch ein Mensch.“ Doyle starrte Angelus verwirrt an.

„Zerbrecht euch nicht die Köpfe darüber, meine Lieben. Das zerbrechen übernehme ich gerne für euch, sobald ich zurück bin.“ Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung. Als er bei der Tür angekommen war, wandte er sich um. „Oh, Cordelia: Die Kette steht dir fast so gut, wie dem kleinen Mädchen, von dessen toten Hals ich sie gerissen habe.“ Er grinste sadistisch. Cordelias Augen weiteten sich, ehe sie mit einem spitzen Aufschrei aufsprang und in schierer Panik schrie, dass sie ihr sofort die Kette abnehmen sollten. Somit waren Doyle und Cordelia erst einmal beschäftigt und außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Die Jägerin hätte ihn gewiss aufhalten können, doch sie war zu geschockt und verwirrt, um wirklich zu reagieren. Die Überraschung stand auf seiner Seite, nichts würde ihn mehr von seinem Vorhaben abbringen.


	3. Chapter 3

Angelus war nicht dumm. Wahrlich nicht. Er hatte längst begriffen, dass er als Mensch nicht annähernd zufrieden sein konnte. Er wusste auch, dass er nicht den Schritt zurückgehen würde und sich von einem dahergelaufenen, schwächlichen Vampir würde verwandeln lassen. Er hatte sich auch längst ausgemalt, dass er sich nicht auf die Hilfe von irgendwelchen Dämonen oder Vampiren verlassen konnte, die ihm als Angelus, dem Vampir vielleicht geholfen hätten, weil sie ihn fürchteten. Doch wenn er ihnen als Mensch gegenübertrat, war sein Tod gewiss. Wolfram und Hart hatten ganz offensichtlich auch keine Ambitionen, sich einen Konkurrenten in ihrem kleinen Kampf um die Weltherrschaft zu erschaffen und auf Buffy und Co konnte er natürlich auch nicht hoffen. Die letzte Möglichkeit, von der er sich etwas erhoffen konnte, waren die oberste Instanz der Mächte der Ewigkeit, die er erreichen konnte. Gut, dass Angel schon einmal hier gewesen war.

Glücklicherweise schienen Buffy, Doyle und Cordelia seinen Gedankengängen nicht folgen zu können, denn sie kamen nicht an diesen Ort, an dem er im Moment das Ritual vollzog, um die Orakel befragen zu können. Nun ja, er wollte sie weniger befragen, er wollte sie wohl eigentlich bedrohen. Ob das von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde, blieb abzuwarten. Vielleicht sollte er auch einfach über seinen Schatten springen und lieb bitte, bitte sagen. Das würde er entscheiden, wenn er erst dort war. Die Tür öffnete sich und Angelus trat ein.

„Was willst du hier, niedere Kreatur?“ Das allein hätte schon Rache gefordert, doch Angelus hielt sich zurück, lächelte die Frau knapp an.

„Eine Frage, eine Bitte. Nennt es, wie ihr wollt“, meinte er lapidar.

„Hast du etwas mitgebracht.“

_Eine Axt, ein Schwert und ein Feuerzeug_ , dachte Angelus, doch er sprach seine Gedanken nicht aus. Stattdessen nickte er schweigend und holte ein kleines Büchlein aus seiner Tasche, das er schlicht in ihre Richtung hielt. Die Frau streckte die Hand aus und das Buch tauchte plötzlich in ihrer Hand auf. „Eine Gedichtsammlung zur Unterhaltung.“

„Worte, die sich reimen. Das ist niedlich.“

„Warum bist du hier?“, erkundigte sich der Mann schließlich. Angelus seufzte. Eigentlich hätte er gerne erklärt, dass er sie umbringen wollte, aber er entschloss sich tatsächlich, erst einmal mitzuspielen und den guten Angel zu mimen. Wieder einmal. Das war nervig!

„Ich will wieder ein Vampir sein“, erklärte er schließlich.

„Warum willst du zurückhaben, was du zuvor so dringlich ablegen wolltest?“

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“

Jetzt nervten die beiden wirklich. Angelus wollte gerade etwas darauf antworten, da sah ihn die Frau mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an.

„Du bist nicht der, der zu sein scheinst. Du bist nicht Angel“

„Wow. Clever auch noch. Sehr schön. Dann können wir ja das Spiel bleiben lassen und zur Sache kommen. Ich will kein Mensch sein, sondern ein Vampir. Damit war ich sehr glücklich. Liegt das in eurer Macht oder nicht?“

„Natürlich liegt es in unserer Macht. Doch warum sollten wir das tun?“, fragte der Kerl.

„Hm. Lasst mich mal überlegen. Wie wäre es mit: Wenn ihr es nicht tut, bringe ich euch um?“ Er hatte keine Lust mehr, herumzutrödeln und zu spielen. Also entschloss er sich dazu, Klartext zu reden. Vielleicht nützte es ja doch.

„Dazu bist du nicht im Stande.“ Die Frau war sich scheinbar extrem sicher, dass sie so etwas wie unsterblich waren. Doch Angelus wollte es zumindest auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. Mehr als schief gehen konnte es nicht und er hatte wirklich nicht viel zu verlieren.

„Ah. Lasst mir doch den Spaß. Zumindest will ich es versuchen. Haltet schön still, dann breche ich mal mit meiner Tradition und mache es schnell.“ Angelus grinste.

„Du bist hier nicht erwünscht.“

„Dann macht, dass ich weggehe.“ Er lächelte zufrieden. „Ich will nur wieder ein Vampir sein, dann seid ihr mich los.“

„Wir werden das nicht tun.“ Sie sagten den Satz gleichzeitig und Angelus seufzte genervt, während er die Axt hervorzog.

„Das heißt also, ich muss über eure Leichen zur nächsten Instanz klettern, ja?“ Die beiden Wesen sahen sich einen Augenblick an. Beinahe machte es den Eindruck, als würden sie sich ohne Worte unterhalten. Angelus war ungeduldig und in den Blicken der beiden glaubte er auch schon eine gewisse Gereiztheit und Genervtheit erkennen zu können.

„Es ist dir Ernst damit, dass du wieder ein Leben als Vampir führen willst.“ Keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, dennoch dachte sich Angelus insgeheim, dass die Frau scheinbar echt schwer von Begriff war. Hatte er das nicht wirklich schon oft genug erklärt?

„Ja, genau das ist es, was ich will.“

„Wenn du es wünschst.“

„Ja, verdammt, tue ich.“

„Dann nehmen wir dir die Tage, die du als Mensch verbringen durftest, zurück.“ Eine Handbewegung. Einen Moment zu spät erkannte Angelus, was das bedeutete. Er würde nicht er selbst sein. Ein Vampir, ja. Aber ein Vampir mit einer Seele. Sie würden Angel zurückbringen. Er wollte protestieren, doch die Welt drehte sich und er wurde von unsichtbaren Mächten ergriffen und fortgezerrt, mit rasender Geschwindigkeit. Wäre er nicht so wütend gewesen, wäre ihm bei der Reise durch die Zeit mit Sicherheit schlecht geworden. Aber er kochte und brodelte innerlich. Sein Letzter Gedanke, bevor alles rückgängig gemacht worden war, galt Buffy und der Hoffnung, dass sie Schlampe genug sein würde, um trotz allem mit Angel zu schlafen, irgendwie.

*---*

Angel fuhr erschrocken hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. Er versuchte zu begreifen, was passiert war. In seinem Kopf drehten sich Erinnerungen, die zuvor nicht da gewesen waren, Erinnerungen von Angelus. Angelus als Mensch. Er schüttelte den Kopf, in dem Versuch, Klarheit in seine Gedanken zu bringen.

Irritiert sah Angel auf die Uhr. 8:53 Uhr und jeden Moment würde Buffy eintreten und ihn zur Schnecke machen, weil er nicht einmal hallo gesagt hatte, als er in Sunnydale gewesen war. Es schmerzte. Er erinnerte sich an einen Dämon, daran einMensch zu sein, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Aber es war nicht möglich. Nicht einmal als Mensch war es ihm möglich, bei ihr zu sein. Verlangen und der Schmerz des Verlusts zogen gleichermaßen durch seinen Körper. Nachdenklich zog er die Uhr auf und stellte sie zurück, griff einen Bleistift und legte ihn auf die Platte. Er rollte zu Boden.

Er hörte Cordelia und Doyle sprechen und erinnerte sich daran, was er das letzte Mal getan hatte. Ja, er war spät nachts zurückgekommen und Buffy gesehen zu haben, machte die Sache nicht wirklich leichter. Aber was sie nicht wussten, war noch viel schlimmer. Mit Buffy zusammen gewesen zu sein, ein Mensch gewesen zu sein, das war Schmerz den er wirklich nicht ertragen konnte. Und doch musste er es ertragen, musste damit leben, mit den Erinnerungen, die außer ihm niemand mehr hatte.

Die beiden kamen in sein Büro, redeten auf ihn ein, erklärten ihm, dass er nicht zulassen durfte, dass sie sein Leben so durcheinander warf und viele andere Dinge, die von ihm abprasselten. Dann kam sie. Stand einfach plötzlich da, schaltete sich in das Gespräch ein.

Er schluckte, versuchte ihre Vorwürfe zu entkräftigen. Doyle und Cordelia verschwanden aus dem Zimmer. Dämon. Ein Dämon würde kommen und sein Blut würde ihn zu einem Menschen machen. Angel war versucht, es noch einmal zu probieren. Gut auch als Mensch war ihm das perfekte Glück nicht vergönnt gewesen, aber zumindest musste er sich dann nicht mehr mit seiner Unsterblichkeit herumschlagen, er würde einem Ende entgegenblicken können. War das nicht viel besser als die Unendlichkeit vor Augen zu haben?

Allerdings erinnerte er sich auch daran, wie schwach er oder viel mehr Angelus gewesen war, wie verwundbar. Er konnte nicht mehr für das gute Kämpfen, wenn er ein Mensch war. Er konnte Buffy nicht mehr beschützen. Hunderte von Menschen würden den Tod finden, die er als Vampir mit Seele vielleicht würde retten können. War es ihm das wert?

Der Dämon tauchte auf und ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, griff Angel sich den nächsten schweren Gegenstand und zertrümmerte den Stein in der Stirn des Morah-Dämonen.

Buffy starrte ihn verwundert an. „Woher wusstest du, wie man das Ding töten kann?“

„Ist ein Mohra Dämon. Ich ah ... ich hatte viel Zeit um mein Wissen aufzubessern.“ Sie nickte langsam.

„Ich denke, dann wäre alles gesagt.“

„Ja, ich denke schon.“

„Und das ist alles, was es zu sagen gab.“ Angel seufzte, blickte auf die Uhr, die stehen geblieben war. 9:02 Uhr.

„Ja, ich denke schon“, murmelte er leise. Doch Buffy war bereits verschwunden. War es das wirklich wert gewesen? Hätte er anders reagieren sollen? Hätte es vielleicht Mittel und Wege gegeben um zu verhindern, was beim ersten Mal passiert war? Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

Angel verließ das Büro und blickte Doyle und Cordelia nachdenklich an, die ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrten.

„Nehmt euch den Rest des Tages frei, Leute. Und morgen aus. Morgen ist Valentinstag. Da habt ihr bestimmt Besseres zu tun als hier herumzuhängen.“

„Bist du sicher?“, erkundigte sich Doyle argwöhnisch. Angel nickte und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten. Er wollte niemanden sehen und mit niemandem reden, im Moment. Der Schmerz und die Verwirrung saßen zu tief.

All die Dinge, die er oder vielmehr Angelus gesagt und getan hatte, dröhnten in seinem Bewusstsein wie Glockengeläut aus nächster Nähe. Er konnte ihnen im Moment nicht in die Augen sehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass die beiden sich gar nicht daran erinnerten und nichts davon wussten. Es war nicht passiert, für sie. Und es würde auch nicht passieren.

„Meinst du, dass er was Dummes macht? Ich meine, das ist Buffy, von der wir reden. Nicht, dass er … Na ja, du weißt schon.“ Cordelia gestikulierte mit der Hand herum, als wolle sie Doyle einen Pflock in die Brust rammen.

„Lassen wir ihn einfach in Ruhe. Vielleicht will er nur etwas nachdenken“, murmelte Doyle abwesend.

*---*

Cordelia saß in ihrer Wohnung und war schlecht gelaunt. In der High School hatte sie den Valentinstag genossen, doch das war scheinbar ein anderes Leben gewesen. Geschenke, Blumen und Karten. Sie war überhäuft worden damit. Heute gab es nichts, was sie an diesem Tag erfreut hätte. Niemand gab ihr etwas.

Als es an der Tür klingelte, wollte sie eigentlich nicht aufmachen, aber dann war sie doch neugierig. Doyle stand dort und machte den Eindruck als würde er eigentlich wieder verschwinden wollen oder als wünschte er sich, dass sich der Boden auftat und ihn verschlingen würde.

„Hi“, meinte sie ruhig.

„Ich war grade bei Angel, um zu sehen, wie es ihm geht. Er ist noch immer seltsam. Und ich dachte mir …Ah … Cordy … ahm … ich …“ Doyle seufzte und zog schließlich seine Hand hinter dem Rücken hervor. „Ich wollte dir nur einen schönen Valentinstag wünschen“, murmelte er leise. „Ich meine … Entschuldige.“ Er drückte ihr die Rose in die Hand und wandte sich rasch ab, unfähig, ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

„Doyle!“ Er hielt inne und Cordelia ging die zwei Schritte zu ihm, die er bereits zwischen sie gebracht hatte. „Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen“, meinte sie leise. „Danke.“ Sie überlegte kurz und drückte ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Er hatte als einziger daran gedacht, er war ein Freund. Zumindest verdiente er ein Dankeschön. Auch wenn sie dafür ein wenig über ihren Schatten springen musste.

**ENDE**


End file.
